


Starsky black and blue and red

by onnakarot



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Charcoal & soft pastels drawing of Dave Starsky





	Starsky black and blue and red

**Author's Note:**

> Also [HERE](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/image/182166138457)


End file.
